


Путь пророка

by 005_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Название:Путь пророкаАвтор:fandom Kings 2017Бета:fandom Kings 2017Размер:драббл, 790 словПейринг/Персонажи:преподобный Самуэльс,Дэвид ШепардКатегория:дженЖанр:драмаРейтинг:PG-13Краткое содержание:Пророки видят не только то будущее, что грядет, но и множество его вариантов.





	Путь пророка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Путь пророка  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 790 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [преподобный Самуэльс](http://i.imgur.com/zdHcj1H.gif), [Дэвид Шепард](http://i.imgur.com/MsL8zKE.gif)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Пророки видят не только то будущее, что грядет, но и множество его вариантов.  
> 

Миля за милей дорога уводит его все дальше от Шайло, и он начинает беззвучный спор сам с собой, отрешенно наблюдая, как мелькают дорожные знаки и указатели.

Постой, погоди, ― спрашивает он сам себя, ― как же так? Сегодня он должен быть в столице. Сегодня ― день торжества Гильбоа, сегодня ― день, когда Город, разбомбленный авиацией и артиллерией трех армий в пыль, восстал из праха. Он все еще видит развалины там, где теперь стоит дворец, слышит звук, который издает система наведения установки залпового огня перед тем, как металл и огонь взорвут воздух, и еще в его памяти навсегда останется лежащая на асфальте кукла, заевший механизм которой беспомощно пищит «ма... ма... ма...»

Нет-нет-нет. Куклы совершенно точно не было. Он увидел этот образ во сне. Или это еще только будет, этого еще не случилось, и произойдет не в Гильбоа? Или это было в старом черно-белом фильме по телевизору в одну из тех ночей, когда он пытался заснуть, бесцельно переключая каналы?

Он смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на пустую дорогу за спиной. Иногда, если ты ― пророк, бывает сложно отличить что истинно, а что ложно, что было и что еще только будет. Для него будущее больше всего похоже на лабиринт в парке, где тропинки сходятся и расходятся, и все зависит от того, куда ты пойдешь. А иногда ты чувствуешь, что должен находиться в другом месте.

Именно поэтому сегодня, сейчас, когда Город и Королевство нуждаются в благословении, он едет в другую сторону. Потому что Бог ведет его ― так же, как однажды привел на встречу с Сайласом.

С королем Сайласом, поправляет он сам себя.

Пока еще королем ― шепчут кукурузные поля по обеим сторонам от шоссе. Шшш, Сайлас... пока еще король Сайлас...

Чуть поодаль от дороги видна ферма, и рядом с домом помаргивает неоном вывеска мастерской. Обычное дело: чуть ли не каждый второй фермер, если его участок расположен близко к шоссе, открывает или ресторанчик, или магазин, или мастерскую. Еще немного работы, еще немного денег, еще один повод увеличить налоговую ставку. Впрочем, если на поле приходит армия, то...

Мысль ускользает. Преподобный смотрит на вывеску ― и словно во сне выворачивает руль, сворачивая на проселок.

Это здесь ― приветливо кивают ему вязы у большого дома ― и Эфраим сигналит, глядя на поле.

Дэвид.

Эфраим пробует имя на вкус, смотря на склонившегося над капотом юношу ― и будущее, окрашенное в пурпур побед и траур утрат, накрывает его, словно волна.

Флаги Гильбоа развеваются над королевским дворцом, и «Голиафы» медленно выползают на брусчатку Площади Единства, чтобы рассыпаться пылью, вылепившись в броневики с эмблемами войск ООН, охраняющими КПП у развалин Геенны. Порыв ветра пытается сорвать фату с головы принцессы Мишель, но лишняя шпилька, вколотая в высокую прическу, удерживает затканное бабочками кружево на ее голове. Сайлас спотыкается, падая на ступени, и одновременно ― наклоняется, завязывая шнурок. Пуля выбивает каменную крошку, падает телохранитель, успевший прикрыть собой короля, и вот тот же телохранитель, приставив дуло магнума к царственному затылку, спускает курок. Джек обнимает своего любовника, и он же (упрямый и недоверчивый мальчик Джек, с его дежурной улыбкой «да, это я, всего лишь принц, но я ваш принц») обнажен, мертв и лежит на обочине дороги, и флаг Гефа едва прикрывает его чресла. И он же ― смотрит на закат через изящную решетку, и он же ― заполняет прошение беженца, и звездный круг в шапке документа меняется на орла с пучками стрел и молний в лапах, и двое мужчин сидят на одном троне...

...и везде в будущем мелькает Дэвид Шепард. Причина и следствие, альфа и омега.

Разговор ни о чем, простой обмен словами. Будущее набегает, как волна, и разбивается о ботинки этого фермерского сына. Будущее скалится и вьется вокруг него, а он отгоняет его одним движением руки, даже не замечая этого, занятый исправлением поломки (которой не было / которая была / которая будет / которая никогда не случится). Будущее злится: на лбу Дэвида отравленной розой распускается след от выстрела, и только поэтому преподобный решает вмешаться.

Пальцы касаются короны и проходят насквозь через тяжесть золотых бабочек, стирая и след от будущей / возможной / никогда не отлитой пули, и масляное пятно со светлой кожи.

Ему показалось, или Дэвид тоже почувствовал нечто?.. Да. Возможно. Нет. Показалось.

Время, ему нужно время, бьется в горле преподобного, он еще не готов. Мы все еще не готовы. О, если бы можно было прикупить ему немного времени ― месяц, полгода, год... Словом, столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы мальчик стал мужчиной, и выражение «стать мужчиной», в данном случае, не относится к неловкому перепиху с девчонкой с соседней фермы на сидении старого пикапа.

Дэвид должен повзрослеть, чтобы бабочки увенчали эту голову по праву, а для этого нужно время.

Сломанные часы приходятся как нельзя кстати.

― Починишь ― и они твои.

Возможно, это поможет. Или повредит. Или уже ничего нельзя исправить. Надвигается гроза, идет буря; возможно, что дом, разделенный внутри себя, падет. Будущее клацает челюстями, и преподобный покорно садится в машину ― «Видишь? Я уже ухожу».

Невидимая никому бабочка взлетает с задней крышки часов и вьется над головой будущего короля.


End file.
